


Just One Game

by FeralCreature



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Fivesome, Foreplay, Multi, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreature/pseuds/FeralCreature
Summary: On one particularly bad day in your college life, you bump into a handsome asshole with an eyepatch who somehow ends up with your number and invites you for a drink with him and a couple of his coworkers- an invitation you inevitably take and hope you won’t regret.
Relationships: Axel (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Demyx (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	Just One Game

Today was terrible. You overslept, you didn’t eat at all, your assignments got swept up in the heavy storm that came out of nowhere- or maybe you just didn’t check the weather today because of the fourth all-nighter you did this week and you no longer cared. As your stomach growled ferociously like a wild dog, your phone pinged with another message that was undoubtedly from your professor. Sighing, you took out your phone to look just to see a message from the guy you met a couple weeks ago. Some dude with an eyepatch and long ponytail. He was walking around campus and you bumped into him accidentally, making you spill your lukewarm coffee onto your favorite shirt. When you were busy wiping off the congealed foam from your shirt, you didn’t have a chance to really see your offender. But when you did, everything about him struck you as odd. 

His one good eye was golden. Pure gold. That was weird, but maybe they were contacts and he was just trying to make a statement. 

He wore a dark coat, thick and made with some sort of heavy, black leather that made you sweat just looking at it. 

His face was scarred on the area under his eyepatch and looked more like a military veteran as opposed to a student. 

After you did your best to wipe off the liquid from your clothes, you gave your best RBF to him and raised an eyebrow. “Let me guess,” you started, “theater major?”

“‘Scuse me?” His voice was part amused and part annoyed. But  _ you  _ were the wounded party in this situation. If  _ he _ had cooled coffee running down his expensive looking leather- he would be irritated too. 

“Theater major,” you repeated without blinking and bent down to pick up the folder you dropped. “With that get up? Am I right?”

“Sure thing, princess,” he smirked. “And what’s your, er, major?”

“None of your business,” you muttered, standing up. “If you’re looking for the next production of Patchy the Pirate, the arts department is that way,” you said while pointing east past a rather gaudy statue of one of the patron saints of art that you didn’t bother committing to memory. “Next time watch where you’re going.”

“If I recall,  _ you _ bumped into  _ me _ .”

You blinked.  _ Bitch.  _ “Look buddy, maybe don’t cling so close to the shadows next time and we wouldn’t have this problem.”

Patchy the Pirate let out a laugh, “What? Scared of the dark, little girl?”

“Uh, no?” your eye twitched.  _ Great. An edge lord _ . “Let me guess- you’re  _ one with the darkness. _ ”

“What if I was?” His eye twinkled mischievously and you were getting more irritated. 

“If you’re referring to the philosophical light and darkness of the mind then Professor Gerry’s class is that way,” you pointed past his shoulder. “His office hours are 10am to 2pm. Have a great day.” 

Refusing to have anything more to do with this weird dude, you brushed past him and not a few steps later you heard him clear his throat. “You dropped something, sweetheart,” he raised his hand and in it was the one thing that held all your guilty secrets, fears, and dreams.

_ Shit. My phone. _ Walking over, you tried to snatch it out of his hand and he raised it over his head to watch you struggle to reach it. “Say please,” he said. 

“You serious?” When he smirked, you groaned. “Can I have my phone back,  _ please.” _

“Aw, since you asked so nicely,” he smiled and handed it back to you. When it was in your hand, you watched as he turned around to walk away. “Ciao!”

“Weirdo,” you muttered under your breath and turned to walk to your class. 

Running into your mathematics class with coffee staining your shirt didn’t even warrant more than three stares which you counted as lucky. Maybe the other students were all so jaded with the equations on the front that they didn’t even care about your appearance, which made you question why bother putting any effort into your outfits at all. Perhaps if you came naked- nah, they’d still be too tired to care. 

Sitting down in an empty seat beside some guy who looked half-way into entering dreamland, you set your phone down on the desk and looked at it when the screen lit up.  _ Strange.  _ Only your parents would text you at 7:35 in the morning and it wasn’t even your birthday. 

Picking up your phone when your professor wasn’t looking, you blinked when you saw an unknown number pop up in your notifications. 

_ ‘It was nice meeting you too, princess.’  _

Closing your eyes, you bit down on your lip to prevent from groaning aloud. Patchy the Pirate managed to steal your phone number. 

That was a few weeks ago, and sometimes on your way to class, he’d meet you at the same place you guys first bumped into each other. The second time he treated you with a fresh cup of coffee; the third he walked you to class; the fourth he showed up in normal dress, jeans and a long-sleeve and asked for your name which you promised to give him if he met you up a total of seven times. Which he did and as a result, finally earned your name. 

“Pretty,” was all he said before replacing the name ‘Uni Girl’ on his phone with your name and asked if he spelled it correctly. Nodding your confirmation, he put his phone away. “Seeya around, princess.”

“Wait,” you grabbed onto his arm and was shocked to feel hardened muscle underneath. This dude definitely seemed like military. “What’s your name?”

He paused and carefully eyed her before answering with, “Xigbar.” 

Taking your phone out, you replaced ‘Patchy the Pirate’ before inputting ‘Xigbar’ and holding it up to him. “Is this correct?”

“Yup.”

Now you found yourself looking forward to his texts, even going so much as daring to call him your friend as he always had something funny to say. Even now when you were at your wit’s end and was ready to collapse onto your couch which had an innumerable amount of holes in it, you still answered his text.

_ ‘You free tonight?’ _

You paused before responding. You were tired, hungry, and looked a hot mess, yet you typed: ‘Yeah, I’m free.’

_ ‘How’s your karaoke skills?’ _

‘Nonexistent.’

_ ‘That makes two of us. Why don’t you come anyways. I’m inviting a couple of friends.’ _

‘Sure, why not.’

*******

You met them up in the supposed location, which was damn near the red light district of your city. You were dolled up, making use of the cosmetics and showy outfits that you rarely took out as you preferred wearing sweats and hoodies to classes. Dark skinny jeans with a lace-trimmed camisole top was your choice of wear today. You even managed to do your hair and have it curled slightly at the ends with half of it held up with the nicest clip you can find. It was a good occasion to break out the heels today too, so you had them strapped to your ankle as you liked the way your legs looked when they were forced in a tiptoe fashion. 

“There you are, been waiting for you!” 

You looked up to see Xigbar approach with three other guys. You cursed quietly, you hoped at least one of his friends was a female so it wouldn’t be a sausage fest- but you were here and you were a big girl who could handle herself. 

“This is the girl I told you guys about,” Xigbar wrapped an arm around your shoulder and made your earrings shake. “Ya know?”

“Oh yeah, uni girl, am I right?” One of them said. A guy with a shockingly red shade of color to his spiked hair. You wanted to ask what hair dye and spray he used but decided it was a rude thing to say for first impressions. He had purple inverted tears under his bright green eyes, tattoos perhaps? “The name’s Axel.”

“And I’m Demyx!” The one next to him jumped in front of Axel. His eyes were a soft shade of teal and his blond hair was shaved on the sides in a mulleted style- but truthfully, it didn’t look too bad on him. “It’s nice to meet you!”

“You too,” you responded with a smile and brought your hand forward towards him, making both him and Axel look down at it with a confused look. You blinked, “You shake it?”

Demyx frowned, “Why?” Axel bumped him on the shoulder and made the blond even more confused. 

“Not really sure,” you said. “Something about insurance to make sure your enemy doesn’t have a gun or knife to stab you with,” you rescinded your hand. “You’re right though, stupid tradition.”

“Hey let’s not forget our other party member,” Xigbar moved between them to get to the one who was lingering in the back. “This one’s Saïx. Say hi!”

“Hey,” you waved to the annoyed looking man Xigbar had his arm around. Long hair down past his shoulder blades were an unnatural shade of deep blue and his eyes were a wild shade of golden-orange. Contacts maybe? His ears were slightly pointed at the top and made him look like a dark lunar elf prince from one of the RPG’s you played. But most of all, there was a large x-shaped scar in-between his eyes and you wondered how he got that. Obviously not willingly.

Saïx didn’t even bother waving back to you and you involuntarily smacked your lips.  _ Great. Another edge lord.  _ Out of all of them- Xigbar, Axel, Demyx, and you, Saïx was strangely dressed. He had on the same coat that she saw Xigbar have on once, the dark heavy one with silver chains on the lapel near the hood. Everyone else was dressed casual. 

He continued to glare at her and you brought your hand up to a closed fist, bringing up the index finger halfway and then your pinkie up completely. 

“What is that?” Dark elf prince finally said. 

“It’s ’hi’ in sign language,” you said with a smile. “Just in case you didn’t like to talk.”

Saïx turned to Xigbar then looked at you, “This is a waste of time.” You put the tips of your fingers to your chin and brought it forward to him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means ‘thank you’,” you grinned wider upon seeing his eye twitch with irritation. 

“Lord Xemnas won’t be pleased with us wasting time like this,” he said in a low growl. 

“Dude!” Demyx exclaimed and gestured to zip his mouth. 

“Who’s that?” You turned to the blond. “Your D&D master?”

“What?”

You frowned. “You don’t know what D&D is? Dungeons and Dragons?” 

“What’s wrong with a little fun?” Xigbar said loudly, pushing Saïx over slightly and drowning out the sounds of Demyx’s poor explanations. “We don’t have any work tonight, why don’t we take it easy?”

“So, these your coworkers?” You raised your eyebrows. “Would explain the matching coats. What company?”

“Organization-“ Demyx started but Axel quickly covered his mouth.

“Non-profit organization,” he finished with a nervous laugh. “We’re.. a travelling agency.”

“Yeah, a travelling agency!” Demyx agreed. “That doesn't even pay us,” he added that part in with a dejected face. 

Xigbar groaned and slapped his forehead, shaking his head. “Idiots.”

You made a face and nodded your head slowly. “Riiiight… uh, how about I wait inside while you three sort it out?” Leaving them to do that, you went ahead into the karaoke bar. 

There were three things you noticed right off the bat about Xigbar’s coworkers. First, their names were a bit odd and all of them had the letter ‘x’ in it; second, they didn’t seem to be from around here or at least anywhere near this city; third, they were pretty damn good looking. 

*******

You heard Xigbar calling your name and you tried yelling for him to notify which room you were in but when they didn’t respond for a good few minutes, you stuck your head out the door and saw the four of them wandering down the hallway. 

“Oh there you are,” Xigbar said when he finally spotted you. 

“Huh, guess that guy wasn’t kidding when he said these rooms were soundproof as hell,” you waved. 

“Yeah, no one wants to hear bad singing,” Axel laughed as they filed into the rectangular room. Two black couches were situated on either side of the wall with a solid cedar block in the middle serving as a table. A projector and a microphone stand was in the middle along with some instruments if people wanted to join in with some sweet acoustics if they felt their singing wasn’t up to par. 

“Sweet,” Demyx whistled and walked over to a guitar, picking it up and giving the strings a few good licks. 

“You play?” You asked. 

He shrugged and placed it back. “Yeah, just sometimes. None of the other members-“ he cleared his throat, “-coworkers don’t like hearing it though.”

“You guys want something hard or start off light?” Axel announced as he flipped through the menu. 

“Hard,” you said and he threw you a smirk. 

“You heard the lady,” Xigbar agreed with a nod. “Order the good stuff, I’ll foot the bill this time.”

As the drinks came in and Demyx started off with the singing, you downed shots with Axel and Xigbar while Saïx watched with his reserved self. Because of the lack of food you had today made you more susceptible to the liquor and you began to feel a bit dizzy. Your head found its way to Axel’s shoulder as he lent you it with no problem. When he offered you another shot, you lazily took it and tilted your head back to let the liquid burn your throat all the way down. It was bitter and slapped you across the face with heat. Truthfully, you wanted to lie down but the guys were still going at it and you didn’t want to drag the party down. 

“C’mon scar face, just three and we’ll leave you alone,” Xigbar offered the bottle to Saïx as Axel got up to do a duet with Demyx, both of them clearly under the influence as well.

Demyx rolled his eyes when Axel insisted he could duet with him and turned to you. “Hey uni girl, do you have a boyfriend?”

You were slow to respond and leaned back against the leather couch which was now hot against your skin. “No, I don’t.”

“Then come sing with me,” he pulled you up and gave Axel’s microphone to you. 

Normally you wouldn’t be doing this. But then again you normally wouldn’t be taking drinks with four men you barely knew. Not to mention the fact that these weren’t the type of men you would bring home to your parents with their appearances alone. Your mom would call them ‘delinquents’. 

“Sure,” you got up. “Why not.” 

“You sucked in that last song,” Demyx laughed at Axel and the redhead looked irked. 

“Singing ain’t my gig,” he shot back. 

“Neither is it mine,” you said. “It doesn’t matter I guess, long as you put your heart into it.”

When you said that, Demyx seemed to smile sadly and Axel chuckled darkly. You were about to ask if you said something wrong until you heard Xigbar call you guys before they could choose another song. 

“Hold up,” Xigbar whistled loudly. “Before you guys do that, come over here for a bit.”

“Ooh are we playing now?” Axel slid beside Saïx as the latter downed another shot reluctantly. 

“Yep,” Xigbar pulled out five sticks and waved them in the air. “King’s game!” 

“What’s that?” You asked as you sat back down on your seat with Demyx right beside you.

“Rules are simple,” he winked at you. “There’s five of us and five sticks so we all draw equally. One stick will be labeled king while the others are given numbers and the king gets to tell the numbers what to do.”

Your head was stuffy and every thought that materialized in your head seemed to disappear as quickly as the shots you took earlier. “Hmm.. I dunno, sounds a bit risque..”

“C’mon princess,” Xigbar leaned over on his knees, waving the sticks in the air with a challenging smile. “Just one game.” 

“Fuck it,” you shrugged before taking another drink. “Why not??”  _ What’s the worst that could happen? _

“Okay everyone,” Xigbar held the sticks in a closed fist for everyone to pick. “Take one.”

Reaching over, you picked one up and you blinked, barely seeing a three-pointed crown engraved onto yours before blinking again and seeing the crown somehow become the Roman numeral II.  _ God _ . How drunk were you? It changed right before your eyes, as if by magic. But that was ridiculous. Magic wasn’t real. 

“Hmm, who’s number 2?” Xigbar asked them rather candidly, his eye already looking towards you.

“Me,” you held your stick up for him to see. 

“Hey,” he grinned, showing off his kingly status. “My favorite number. Okay, who’s number 3?”

“Me!” Demyx held his up. 

“Alright princess, take one of those,” he pointed to a chocolate covered pretzel stick. “You and Demyx share it and meet in the middle.” 

“Wha-“ Demyx blushed. “Really dude?”

You plucked one of the sticks from the container and held the chocolate covered tip to your mouth. “Do you not want to do it with me?” 

“No, I do,” he admitted and took a deep breath. Leaning in, he took the other end with his lips and only nibbled it gingerly as you took generous bites. Eventually you two met in the middle and Demyx’s face turned red upon seeing you so close. Whether it was the alcohol or you just being cheeky, you left him with a quick peck on the lips before pulling away to await the next round. Beside you, he looked absolutely beside himself with teal eyes widened as his finger brushed the part where you kissed him. It was cute.

“You didn’t mind?” You whispered to him and he shook his head. 

“I wouldn’t mind doing that a little longer,” he admitted. 

“Alright guys, next round.”

For the next one, Axel was king and asked who was number 3. Somehow, he magically guessed your number. 

“Great,” he grinned. “Come sit on my lap,” he said, patting the open real estate on his thighs. 

“Till when?” You asked but was already sitting on his lap as he situated an arm across your hip and played with the satin fabric of your camisole between his fingers. 

“Just till I’m king next or someone else tells you to get off,” he said. “But until then you can stay on longer if you want.”

“Don’t push your luck,” you laughed as he poured you and him another drink.

The king ended up being Xigbar again and you were his next pick, at this point it seemed like foul play but you chalked it up to the luck of the draw. 

“Hey babe,” he shook the bottle of vodka in his hand. “How do you feel about body shots?”

“On you?”

“On  _ you, _ ” he smirked. 

“Alright. Stomach?” 

He waved his kingly status in front of his face as he decided where. “How about anywhere we decide?”

“Wait,” you paused. “ _ You’re _ all doing it?”

“Yeah,” he said with such nonchalance that you yourself soon didn’t see anything wrong with the idea. 

“Okay..”

“King goes first right?” He sat you on the table, moving aside the snacks, drinks, and plates. His fingers curled up in your hair as his other hand slid your top up to reveal your stomach to him and the others. Pouring the liquid onto your blushing flesh, you shivered as it felt cold and you shivered even more when you felt his tongue lap up at the line leading to your navel. As he licked the remaining alcohol off of you, you saw someone else ready to do their body shot. 

Moving aside, Axel beckoned you to sit up with a finger and you didn’t know what he had planned until he moved one of your straps aside and tilted your head back slightly. 

Pouring alcohol into the crevice formed by your collarbone and neck, his tongue lapped it up at first and when there was barely any left- he began sucking on the parts of your skin that was soaking. When his teeth grazed against you, your hand shot up to grip his arm- surprised to find hardened muscle underneath what you thought to be a thin frame. It wasn’t the type of muscle you were used to, as most of the guys you knew in class worked out for the aesthetic as opposed to the functionality of it. 

These guys though.. 

Axel smiled when he felt your hands grip onto his arms harder to support yourself as his tongue slid up your neck. There wasn’t any alcohol there but you definitely weren’t going to complain. 

...These guys had bodies that seemed to be battle-hardened. 

He left a kiss on your neck that seemed to be hot like a flame from a candle and you were about to ask why his body temperature seemed to be higher than normal when Demyx stood in front of you. 

“Can I get that second kiss?” He said and you understood what he had in mind. Opening your mouth, he tipped the bottle in and you focused on trying not to swallow as Axel whistled behind him. 

“Horndog,” he said, making Demyx blush. His hands picked you up by your waist and you tried not to make your surprise audible when he did so almost effortlessly. He settled you down on his lap as he sat on the couch with you facing him. With his hand guiding your head towards his, you tilted downwards to meet his lips as the alcohol began pouring from your mouth and into his. He gulped it down almost immediately as his tongue searched for yours hungrily and a mix of your own saliva and vodka seeped from the sides of your mouth as well as his. His hand was firmly on your head making sure you wouldn’t be able to move. Something dark arose from the boy you thought looked the most innocent looking out of all of them, something that wasn’t there originally. 

As his lips never left yours, you heard Xigbar whistle again. “Hey, let Saïx have his turn- we talked about this.” You were too busy trying to finally catch your breath when Demyx released you reluctantly to focus on what Xigbar’s words really meant. 

Letting you off his lap, you turned around to see Saïx look at you with his jaw locked into a harsh, straight line. He looked upset.. or was it something else? 

His eyes glared at you and froze you in place and when he beckoned you to come closer, you felt drawn to him. “Remove your shirt,” his voice was low and commanding and for some reason, whether it was the alcohol or the way his eyes raked over you when you even thought about disobeying him- you did. 

Thankful for the liquid courage running through your body, you pulled your shirt over your head and instantly you saw him take a swig from the bottle before pouring it over your cleavage and over the nicest bra you could find in your closet. His tongue lashed out against your skin and you yelped when his teeth bit down on one mound as he licked the spot constantly before moving to the other one. 

_Why the hell did his teeth feel so sharp?_ _They’re like fangs._

“Psst,” you heard Demyx whisper loudly to Axel. “Isn’t today a full moon?”

“Oh shit, yeah. It is, huh?” 

Demyx gasped loudly. “What if he-“

“He’ll be fine. Doing this is an alternative for him. Let’s just see if she can handle him,” Axel said with him lowering his voice for that last bit so that you couldn’t hear it entirely. 

Your attention was ripped away from their conversation when you felt Saïx blindly navigate your neck, leaving bruising kisses as his teeth- fangs, scraped against your skin and made you shiver. His hands began wandering on your body and gripped your waist and you swore you felt sharpened nails that were more like claws than anything. Digging into your skin, you opened your mouth to let out a cry but was soon muffled with Saïx bringing his lips to yours. You could taste the very drink that was obviously influencing his decisions along with something else.. something that tasted like iron. 

You pulled back and saw red glistening on his mouth and you reached up to feel the warm blood that dripped from your lips. Alarmed, you looked up to see his eyes darkening at the sight of that deep red and you held your breath when you thought you saw his eyes begin to glow. 

Every instinct told you to get out of this room now, while you still had the chance. 

But you didn’t. 

Saïx saw you choose to remain in here and brought your head towards him again as he sucked the wound on your lip, taking the blood from your mouth with a generous lick of his tongue. This guy seemed like the type to like it rough, so you took a chance and brought your hands up his hair; digging in, taking a handful, and pulling his head back roughly back. He let out a grunt as your mouth found his neck and you gave him a taste of his own medicine. 

Biting down, you heard a growl emanate from his throat and you could feel his hands slide down from your hips and towards your ass, fondling them roughly through the fabric of your jeans. Your tongue curled flat against his neck and sucked harshly to any of the spots you found that were untouched, making him grip your ass harder in response. 

“Hey don’t forget we’re here,” Axel chuckled, watching his friend becoming undone. “We all did our shots, how ‘bout we see who’s the next king?” When Saïx didn’t respond, only letting out grunts of affirmation as you left bruising hickies on his neck. “Alright guys, look like it’s just us three.”

Axel, Demyx, and Xigbar didn’t bother picking out a stick as your back was turned. Instead, they decided on who didn’t get enough action and finally decided. When you turned around, you saw Xigbar looking at you expectantly. “Come here baby girl, I’m next.”

Saïx didn’t let you go without you prying his hands off before sauntering over to Xigbar. Before you could get closer to him, he stopped you with a giant grin on his face. “Take off your pants for me, sweetheart.” 

Red flags rose in your head, this was definitely not something you should be doing- but with the taste of Saïx and Demyx’s kisses on your lips along with Axel’s steamy touches that seemed to linger on your skin.. you couldn’t help but oblige. 

Your head was clouded with lust and thoughts related to those of a sanguinary nature. When was the last time you had sex? All you could focus on were classes and nothing else. You felt heat pool up between your thighs and all you could think of at this moment were how it would feel for their hands to touch you gently while they took you- possibly at the same time. 

When your jeans pooled at your feet, he brought you closer and like earlier, licked the area around your navel before leading downwards to your panties. You waited with bated breath and bit back a moan when you felt his fingers prod at your entrance while holding one of your legs up to rest on his shoulder as he buried his face into your lips. His tongue flicked at your clit and you almost staggered back at the sudden movement until you felt someone supporting your back. 

“I got you,” Axel whispered in your ear before kissing the lobe and moving onto your neck. “Turn your face towards me.” And you did to greet his lips that awaited yours. 

“She’s an obedient girl, isn’t she?” said Xigbar.

“Yeah, you did a good job, old man,” the redhead fondled your breasts as he left gentle kisses at the side of your mouth. All the while Xigbar sucked on your clit harshly and made you buck your hips involuntarily. 

“Sorry,” he chuckled before inserting three fingers into you and making you gasp softly while he pumped into you slowly. “Damn, you’re getting wet.” He eyed you, “You want this, babe? There’s still a chance to back out.”

You nodded slowly. You already made up your mind before the game even started. 

His long fingers felt firm and strong inside you, swiftly finding your cervix with no problem and began rubbing at it which made you buck again as you let out a muffled moan. “So who wants the first bite?”

“I think we should have Saïx do the honors,” Axel said and you felt Xigbar’s fingers slip out of you. “He looks like he’s about to lose it.”

Turning around, you gulped when you saw the man that wanted to be first. You were now certain that his eyes were aglow and the scar on his face seemed to enlargened with the ends becoming more jagged than you remember, but even still you chalked it up to your eyes fooling you. He stood up and wrapped his hands around your throat, pushing you down on the table with no regard for your safety. His fingers expertly took the silver chains from his coat and unzipped it down, when it became too daunting of a task for a man blinded with lust- you watched in disbelief as it disappeared from his body like shadow. 

Okay, you must’ve been  _ really _ drunk. 

“Not a man for subtlety, huh?” Axel muttered as Saïx went ahead and fingered you through your panties. You were worried that his nails would cut you but you soon felt something smooth and large replace the fingers. 

_ Oh fuck _ , you felt the head of his cock spread your pussy lips apart and you gasped.  _ This guy is huge. _ He was bigger than any guy you’ve had sex with thus far, you were concerned he was going to rip you apart. 

“Last chance to back out,” he warned again with his hand still wrapped around your neck and tightening slowly. He didn’t seem the type to be gentle. 

Taking your hand and wrapping it around his, you forced him to squeeze tighter and watched his eyes widen with surprise. Taking that as your answer, he positioned himself at your opening and promptly pushed through. Biting your lip before a loud moan could rip from your throat, you entwined your legs around his waist as he began thrusting harshly inside of you- not giving you time to adjust to the large object that suddenly made its home within.

Both of your hands were at his wrist that was at your neck and you felt him squeeze tighter, making you see stars from the mitigating supply of oxygen. As he fucked you forcefully, you didn’t moan or scream his name as that would release oxygen that you needed so you were resorted to only throaty gasps and chokes. 

“Don’t kill her,” Axel said passively and Saïx growled something unintelligible as his hips moved in a piston-thrusting motion, making the table shake beneath you guys. 

Your insides felt incredibly full and stretched to accommodate his girth that quickly entered and exited, making you squeeze your eyes shut as you felt an orgasm coming your way faster than any other times you’ve had sex. His cock throbbed and pulsed within you, making you feel hotter as he gripped you harder. More stars filled your vision more in multi-colored hues and you soon felt his teeth at your neck, grazing and biting roughly as his glans scraped your inside and his length hit your clit every time he went inside you. Liquid dripped down your thigh and mingled with the precum that came out of his tip and shot everywhere before he dipped back inside you; you thought he was close to an orgasm but you only saw his eyes closed as he focused on his merciless rhythm that ensured you would walk out of here with a bruised cervix. 

He couldn’t care less about your well-being and for some reason that turned you on.

Your eyes rolled up as your orgasm quickly came at the same time his cock throbbed hard before cumming, splattering your insides with sticky semen as he pulled his dick out which, notably, was still hard as a rock and promised a round two which at the time you didn’t think you couldmanage. 

“Hope you’re not done yet,” Axel lifted you up and you were glad for it because you were completely limp. He sat you up just as you saw sperm come out of your cunt, a white stain on the dark wood. “Don’t worry,” he whispered, “you won’t get pregnant.”

You were in a daze still, but asked anyways. “Infertile?” 

He chuckled. “Something like that.”

“Just who are you guys?” you whispered as his fingers found your pussy lips and spread them open to let more of the cum out.

“Us?” He repeated and stuck a finger inside, making you tremble. “We’re nobodies, no one you should worry about. Now bend over for me.”

No more questions were asked as he propped you up on your knees and got behind you. Thumbing your clit and pressing down on it, you prepared for him with bated breath. As of now you couldn’t read him on what type of man he was during sex, but you would get your answer soon anyways. 

Palming your ass with both hands, he squeezed it together as he entered you slowly and you whimpered slightly as he did. 

“Shit,” he exhaled when he sheathed you completely and leaned over to savor the moment. Pulling out, he then slammed it back in and sent you forward on the table- spilling drinks and food as you tried to hang onto something. Saïx, being still hard, was in front of you and looked down at you expectantly. As if telepathically, you knew what he wanted and opened your mouth as he pushed his dick inside. 

You tasted fluid, tangy and bitter, a mix of yours and his from the culmination of arousal. Your jaw stretched painfully as you felt the tip hit your uvula and almost made you choke, but you soldiered on. You wanted to see him lose his composure. 

Every time Axel thrusted, it sent a jolt up your spin that went to your head and every time Saïx fucked your mouth, it sent that jolt right back to his redheaded friend. As if they were playing some unseen game of ping-pong with them being the paddle and you being the ignorant ball.

“Good girl,” Axel said through gritted teeth. “Keep doing it, just like that.”

Your tongue swirled around his member as you pushed back on Axel, moving your hips in time with his and eliciting a minor, pleasurable grunt from him. Whenever they were both balls deep within you, you moved your hips in a circular motion while you hollowed out your cheeks and sucked hard- this made both men grip onto you harder and almost moan. Saïx ran his fingers through your hair and pulled, using it as a sort of stabilizer as he throat-fucked you. Saliva and cum came out the side of your mouth and spilled onto the table, almost making you slip if it weren’t for his sturdy grip. Axel squeezed your ass and even gave it a tiny spank that made you jump in surprise, you felt his hips make contact with your cheeks as he pumped into you relentlessly and soon you felt he was at his limit. His cock throbbed and twitched before doing one last thrust and releasing his cum deep into you just as his friend did. At the same time, Saïx came inside of your mouth and you felt every bitter droplet splash onto your tongue. 

His hand was on your jaw and when he pulled out, he clamped it shut. “Swallow,” was all he said and you did so. It was thick and slimy and ran down your throat with the consistency of honey. When you were all done with your meal and he saw your throat bob, his expression darkened some more. “Show me.”

Opening your mouth, he saw that not a drop of cum was left and he reached forward to pat your head. You assumed this was the closest to a praise that you would get from him. Meanwhile, Axel leaned forward and whispered sweetly into your ear as he caressed your face. “You felt so good, thanks baby girl. I haven’t came like that in a while.” He kissed the top of your head and you felt warm inside, not just from the bellyful of cum that spilled from you. 

It was funny. Saïx’s treatment was like a walk under the moon, cold and unforgiving, but beautiful to behold and you didn’t mind having your breath taken away. Axel was warm and wasn’t shy to show affection and shower you with praise, it was like bathing in the sun, but you were sure that if you spent too long trying to be in the sun’s favor- you would get burned. 

The way they walked to each other, they seemed like friends. But when you saw Saïx’s face grow in annoyance at Axel, you rescinded that thought.  _ Ah well, _ you said to yourself,  _ that’s their business.  _

Saïx’s figure was replaced by Xigbar and he knelt down to grab your chin gently to look at him. “You don’t mind if we have a turn right? Our job is kinda stressful you see,” he explained. “You’re doing us a huge favor, princess. I’d even call it a personal favor if you-“ he leaned forward to whisper in your ear, “-let us use you the whole night.”

You gulped. 

“C’mon babe. Just one more game.”

You swallowed the rest of your apprehension and nodded. 

“That’s a good girl.” 

He walked over behind you and had you on your side, lifting one leg up over his shoulder, he guided his cock to your pussy. Stroking himself with a few pumps, he used the tip to press down at your clit a few times before plunging in with the remainder of Axel’s cum pushing out of you as he did. For some reason you still weren’t used to their sudden entrances and you whined as he found your cervix rather quickly. 

Gripping your leg, he pushed deeper into you and sent you forward slightly. You gasped in excitement when he did so and fucked you sideways. His balls slapped against your skin and you felt him entering and exiting with heightened lust as he saw the way your tits moved in time with his thrusts. You mewled out a scrambled version of his name and he grinned, biting down on your calf before licking the offended spot. Reaching down, he took your clit between two fingers and pressed down, rubbing it hard. A throaty moan left you and he grinned wider at your positive response. 

“Can you turn her over so she can blow me?” Axel complained and the eyepatched man looked irked. 

“You got your turn, Flamesilocks. Shut up and wait,” Xigbar replied in kind then returned his gaze to you. “I had my eye on you for a while babe, I’m glad we could make this work out.” 

With every push deep inside you, he twisted your clit and made you moan louder. In this instance you were grateful for the soundproof room. Something approached quickly and with the next thrust, you squirted all over his finger with clear arousal. Your walls clamped down tighter as you tried to compose yourself while you rode down another orgasm, making him groan as he felt your pussy clamp down around him, bringing you and him closer to another orgasm. 

“Fuck,” he cursed loudly as he pushed deep inside you before pulling out promptly. You were going to ask what he was doing but was silenced as his fingers entered you three at a time. Biting down on your lip, you threw your head back as he pumped his hand out of you with deft precision. Curling his fingers when he was inside, you felt how firm and calloused they were as he found your spot and rubbed at it. He seemed to sense how much you liked it and so he tapped against that spot with his fingers, sending you into a plane of euphoria. You couldn’t fathom how a set of fingers could feel so good inside you- it even felt addicting. Your hips bucked as you came again around him and you felt something splash onto your body. 

The whole time he fingered you, he was finishing himself off and came on you to finish. He sat back on the couch, satisfied with his turn but still hard as the rest of them. When was the last time these guys had sex? 

“Demyx!” Xigbar called, panting still. “You’re up.”

“Are you sure?” Demyx’s face was beet red. 

“If you’re not going, I am,” said Axel. 

“Or I will,” Saïx added. 

He gulped and stood up. “Woah woah wait! You guys all had your fun, let me have a go at it!” 

“We talked about this, just do what comes natural,” Xigbar told him as the blond approached you, totally dumbstruck. With a sigh, Xigbar leaned over to whisper in your ear, “Do you mind giving him some motivation?”

Nodding, you stretched out your hand towards Demyx and he took it tentatively like you were the most delicate thing ever. In one swift movement, you yanked him down and flipped him over onto the table as you straddled him. Both him and the other guys seemed equally as surprised and you didn’t quite feel like explaining how it was important for a girl to know some self-defense moves.

Unzipping his pants, his dick popped up and hit your ass. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly and you smiled. He was cute. You made sure he watched as you spit into the palm of your hand before reaching down to stroke him a couple of times, everytime you reached his head, you gave it a flick of your thumb and watched him shiver. When he was nice and lubricated, you got on your knees and sat down on his cock slowly. His facial expression made the excruciating wait worth it as he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned with his hands gripping your waist. Coming down completely, you felt him twitch inside of you in sheer thrill, but you weren’t done yet. Lifting yourself up with your hands on his lower abdomen, you sat up and back down- continuing this motion as you saw his face twist in undeniable pleasure. 

“For fuck’s sake, guide her hips more- don’t be lazy!” Xigbar chided him and Demyx did as he was told. 

His hands guided your hips in a more forward-backward motion, shaking and kissing your insides as you rode him. As lovely as it was, you wanted more and so you did the same motions- but much harder. 

Demyx let out a hapless moan as you bounced on his cock, him and all of his friends mesmerized by the way your breasts bounced up and down in timing with the lewd noises emanating from where you two were joined. By this time, the insides of your thigh were coated with a mix of fluids that made Demyx’s entrances easier to manage as it was slippery as hell. He watched you with half-lidded eyes made heavy with lust and you reached behind you stroke the middle line of his scrotum making his jaw harden into a straight line as he tried not to cum too fast with you doing that. 

You brought your hips in the motion he liked, making his glans hit your spot over and over again. Doing this made you release a low moan and this motivated him to move his hands to get you to ride him faster. With your pussy and thighs squeezing together tightly, he felt you milking him and he dug his fingers into your skin to get a grip. 

“I’m gonna cum,” he panted, biting his lip. “Where-“ he groaned, “-where can I do it?”

“Tell him where you want it babe,” said Xigbar.

“Inside,” you sighed softly. “Cum inside me.” 

No more needed to be said as he pushed down on your thighs while he ejaculated within you, shooting straight up just for it to go back down the side of his cock again and seeping from your pussy lips. Your insides were once again filled with cum and you were beginning to relish the feeling of being so full. It was pure euphoria. With a few more pushes, you collapsed on top of him to catch your breath, both of you panting heavily as you let your highs ride to a crescendo. 

“Thank you,” he whispered breathlessly and you could only nod.

“Didn’t you say you’d let us have our fun the  _ whole  _ night?” Axel got up to pull you from Demyx. “It’s only 11, we still got plenty of time right?” 

You yelped in surprise as he lifted you up and back down onto his stiff member as he sat back down onto the couch. You faced outwards and at the other guys as Axel moved from behind you. Wordlessly, Demyx got up and stood in front of you as he held his dick in his hand. He appeared shy but still pushed your head towards him in hopes you understood what he wanted, which of course you did. Opening your mouth, he stuffed his cock inside and began fucking your throat in what would turn to be an almost cycle that turned out to be one of the best nights of your life. 

*******

Soreness covered your body along with something clear and sticky that came off your skin in dried flakes. Sitting up, you groaned when you felt a throbbing in between your thighs. Cursing, you sat up and looked down to see you still dressed in your clothes you went out in last night. 

Speaking of which.. what  _ did _ happen last night? It all seemed a hazy dream that came from the deepest recesses of your lust-addled fantasies. Then it surfaced in perfect clarity and a blush came across your face just as those guys did.

You couldn’t believe you had such passionate and rough sex with people you barely knew. But the thought of them taking you made the throbbing in your legs grow in intensity. Your phone let out a message tone and you picked it up to read the text. It was from Axel, who somehow got your number. 

It read: ‘I have more coworkers that are pretty eager for a night off. Wanna meet them?’

You bit your lip in anticipation, picturing what his other colleagues from his ‘travelling agency’ job would look like before replying back. 

‘Sure why not. One more game won’t hurt.’


End file.
